


Close To You

by Willow_Angel



Series: Exam Time Again [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crush, English, Fluff, High School, High School Crush, M/M, Notes, School, Studying, Super Mario Maker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In which Mark fell behind in class and Jack is happy to led him some notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, huh guys? Oops, sorry :P
> 
> Eh, I'm kinda iffy about this one... really quick and really late at night, I'm really sorry if it sucks. Ah well.
> 
> At any rate, thanks for reading! :D
> 
> PS: If any of you guys use Movellas (find me at movellas.com/user/morllyno.1), the community manager and I are starting up something hopefully this month, where I can hopefully help you guys with some problems! I really want to and think I CAN help!  
> So whether it's about how to deal with the bitchy girls in class or how to find a reason to smile every day, I'm here to listen and to help :)  
> So you can either sign up and find me on Movellas, or email me if you don't use the site! Hit me up at willow0angel@gmail.com and I'll get back to you ASAP :)  
> Or, if you don't have anything you want/need to talk about, feel free to just message me for a chat! :D  
> I hope to see you in my inbox soon! :)
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! ^~^

Mark groaned.

_What the fuck does this mean??_

Damn English – he hadn’t exactly been paying much attention to the teacher or her slideshow for the last fifteen minutes, and now that was coming back to haunt him. He had no idea what the rest of the class was writing down, and he appeared to have been daydreaming, because the boy next to him, Jack, definitely had a lot more notes than he did.

Oh yeah, he also couldn’t concentrate because he was sitting next to _Jack…_ They were sitting so close together, and it was messing with Mark’s head. The only thing he could really concentrate on was resisting the urge to reach out and touch Jack.

And holy _shit_ that was the hardest task of life, forget math.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

“You okay, Mark?” Jack whispered beside him, and Mark looked over to see the Irishman looking over at him, with a casual yet concerned look on his face.

Mark held up his hands. “I think I got lost somewhere,” he admitted. Jack grinned and leaned over to look at Mark’s book. Mark’s heart started to race at the sudden closeness, and he tried to prevent the blush from rising into his face.

“Yep, you’re a fair way behind,” Jack commented quietly, so as not to be heard by the teacher. “Like, three slides or some shit.”

Mark supressed a groan and buried his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. “Oh no,” he mumbled into his hands.

Jack nudged his shoulder against Marks, and Mark’s hear skipped a beat. “Don’t worry, dude, ye can copy off me later.”

Oh yeah – Jack was supposed to be coming over to Mark’s house for a video game jam that afternoon.

“Thanks, man,” Mark replied. “I have no idea what’s been happening for the past fifteen minutes or something.”

“Daydreaming again?” Jack teased him, and Mark rolled his eyes. “About what, this time?”

Mark shrugged. “I don’t even remember at this point.” Which was entirely true.

“Mark! Jack!” the teacher suddenly barked. “Quiet, please!”

“Sorry, miss,” the two boys said in unison, before looking back down and grinning.

So Mark missed some notes. Oh well – anything, if it meant being that close to Jack again.

 

~~~

 

Later on, as the two of them were sitting side-by-side on the couch in Mark’s basement, Jack was swearing through gritted teeth at a Super Mario Maker level while Mark was copying the notes that he missed from Jack.

“Fer _fuck’s sakes!_ ” Jack suddenly shouted. “Stupid fuckin’ plumber bitch, _get past the fuckin’ fish!_ ”

Mark stifled a laugh, trying to work his way around Jack’s wacky handwriting. “Calm down, Jackaboy,” he giggled. “I’m trying to work over here.”

Jack sighed and set the controller on the coffee table that he was resting his feet on. “How are ye going with that?” he asked, leaning over and resting his chin on Mark’s shoulder to look at where he was up to. Once again, Mark’s heart began to beat even faster, but he made no move to push Jack away. If anything, he became stiller so he wouldn’t give him the wrong idea.

“I, uh,” Mark stuttered, and then coughed from embarrassment. “I’m getting there.”

“Well,” Jack replied. “That’s a start, at least.” Then he moved away again and stretched his arms up. Mark went back to copying.

Soon enough, Mark had finished copying the notes and Jack had finally beaten that level, and it was Mark’s turn to rage.

“Aw man, _fuck you!_ ” Mark yelled. “It’s a fucking fire flower! _Jump over it!_ ”

“You realise that you are the one controlling Mario, right?” Jack chuckled. “Seriously, calm down.”

“ _I pressed the fucking button but he didn’t fucking jump!_ ” Mark seethed. And the next time he died via that goddamn fire flower, he just gave up and instinctively fell over to put his forehead on Jack’s shoulder before he realised he was doing it.

He froze, but Jack just laughed and brought his arm up around his shoulders and squeezed. “Dude, you suck at this,” Jack laughed.

Mark relaxed and groaned. “I know, shut up.” He also sucked at the whole relationship thing, too.

He expected Jack’s hand to drop, but it didn’t. It just stayed there. And Mark, his heart beating at a million miles an hour, just brought his legs up on the couch and twisted around so that he was leaning against Jack’s side and facing the TV, and Jack’s arm still stayed around his shoulders as Mark continued to play the level. Mark felt the boy sigh and shift his arm into a more comfortable position. When it was Jack’s turn again, Mark still leant into Jack, relishing in the close contact, and Jack made no move to push him away.

Thank god.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Hit me up on Twitter, Tumblr with a prompt, or email me for a chat! :D All the links are on my profile :)


End file.
